Fleurs
by Akasha de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tenido una visión menos hermosa de las hadas? ¿Terrorífica? Quizá este sea el momento de ver otra faceta de estas místicas criaturas.


**Flores**

Gabrielle despertó, como de costumbre, por la mañana temprano. Se levantaba, se ponía su minúsculo vestido verde que dejaba al descubierto sus espalda, sus esbeltas y bronceadas piernas, su ombligo y sus finos brazos; sus sandalias romanas y se recogía los mechones de rizados cabellos rojizos que le caían en cascada por la espalda y la clavícula en una coleta alta de la que se escapaban tirabuzones a ambos lados, haciendo más elegante y sensual el delgado cuello.

Salió de la redonda habitación, el tronco de un robusto y alto roble de grandes y verdes hojas de un frondoso bosque.

No medía más que una muñeca de juguete de niña de siete años, y vivía en un árbol. Pero tampoco por ello era única.

De cada uno de los árboles que había en la pequeña comunidad de Gabrielle salieron al mismo tiempo que ella cientos de pequeñas criaturas bellísimas.

Todas eran parecidas y muy diferentes al mismo tiempo. Hermosas hasta lo imposible, delgadas, pequeñitas y de figura estilizada. Guardaban rasgos similares entre ellas: orejas en punta, ojos grandes de colores peculiares y largas y tupidas pestañas, piel bronceada y melenas de tonos diversos y considerados extravagantes.

Gabrielle se acercó levitando a una de las pequeñas hadas que salía, como ella, por rutina de su árbol. Ésta tenía el pelo de un color violáceo muy claro, y los ojos grises y más grandes que los de las demás hadas. La cara ligeramente alargada, la barbilla fina y una expresión fría que distaba mucho de la de la joven Gabrielle.

-¿Algo para hoy? –Inquirió la pelirroja, curiosa, a su compañera, con la característica aguda y atrayente voz de soprano que poseía.

La otra cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento se apoderase de ella, convirtiéndose en sus ojos, unos ojos que veían a través del tiempo y el espacio durante cortos períodos.

-Nada –Susurró.

-Estos es un asco. En invierno no viene nadie. –Miró las grises nubes que taponaban el cielo. –Me aburro. Me voy a volver vieja de tanto esperar.

La chica del pelo violeta posó su mirada en el infinito, como intentando ver más allá de lo que sus ojos podían permitirle.

-En ese caso, -dijo al rato. –salgamos a buscarlos.

Gabrielle no dijo nada, la mirada que acababa de mostrar su compañera lo decía todo. Algo preocupaba a la pelirroja.

-Tengo muy en cuenta que el bosque es mis ojos, Gabrielle. Sin embargo, ¿no hay acaso humanos con la misma carencia que yo? ¿O animales en esta pradera que tampoco son capaces de captar con sus pupilas el inmenso mundo que se extiende a sus pies?

-Es decisión tuya, Monique.

-Vayamos.

Comenzaron su viaje a través del frondoso bosque, sintiendo como la vida fluía en él. Escuchaban el sonido del viento azotándoles la cara y el agua del río correr ágil por su cauce. Los animales jugar y brincar en los árboles y el murmullo de fondo que aún producía la vida en la pequeña pradera donde estaban el resto de las hadas.

Cuando llegaron al río hicieron una pequeña parada. Gabrielle apenas sabía cosas de Monique, no se conocían desde hacía mucho, pero entre ellas había habido una conexión especial, algo que había conseguido que entre ellas surgiera un aprecio mutuo inexplicable.

No cruzaron palabra durante su pequeño descanso. No había motivo para ello, el simple hecho de estar una en compañía de la otra era suficiente.

Gabrielle se había quedado sentada sobre una roca cercana a la orilla del río, mirando el cielo. La imaginación había podido con ella, y en su cabeza se dibujaban paisajes de lo más extraños.

Una pradera exactamente igual a la suya,

Monique la miraba, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pensativa. En su mente se dibujaba la satisfacción que la poseía cada vez que concluía con su juventud, de nuevo.

"Bonitas, hermosas, frágiles, bondadosas y amables…" Pensaba ella.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al río al mismo tiempo y bebieron un poco de agua, para seguir después con su viaje.

Llegaron a los límites del bosque, cerca de un pequeño pueblo francés, a las afueras de Lyon.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó la pequeña Gabrielle disimulando a la perfección su preocupación por Monique.

-¿Lo intentaría si quiera si no fuese así? –Respondió al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Como desees.

Ambas dieron un cambio radical de aspecto. Quedaron irreconocibles. Dejaron de medir apenas dos palmos a medir metro setenta. Seguían siendo delgadas y de figura estilizada, sin embargo, sus rasgos ya no eran tan pronunciados. Sus orejas se habían vuelto algo más redondeadas, sus ojos eran más pequeños y habían perdido las tonalidades amarillas y grisáceas para tornarse color miel y el azul más pálido jamás adquirido por un iris respectivamente. Las ropas ya no eran las mismas, la pelirroja llevaba un jersey verde lima de lana y unos pantalones anchos, de un tono marrón arena. Su pelo era lo único que seguía igual, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y recogido en una coleta. Claudia vestía unos pantalones de pana blanca y un jersey gris perla de cuello alto. Ambas iban descalzas.

Intercambiaron una mirada colmada de pensamientos que no hacía falta dar a entender con palabras. No tardarían demasiado en cumplir con su cometido.

Se habían transformado en dos adolescentes hermosísimas perdidas a las afueras de un pueblo rural en el que indudablemente alguien las ayudaría y daría refugio.

Bajaron a la carretera y esperaron a que algún incauto coche se detuviera al verlas esperar con rostros apenados, solitarios y depresivos.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer. Una pequeña furgoneta enseguida se detuvo delante de ellas. Las chicas se acercaron a la ventanilla del conductor. Vieron dentro a dos hombres, aproximadamente de unos veinte años cada uno, ambas sonrieron.

-¿Podríais llevarnos? –Inquirió Monique con rostro infantil antes de que a ninguno de los dos le diera tiempo a decir nada.

-Por supuesto. ¿Adónde vais? –Dijo el conductor con una sonrisa angelical. Gabrielle no desperdició su ocasión.

-A cualquier sitio en el que podamos protegernos- Antes, en el bosque, alguien nos perseguía. –Un tono de miedo tintaba cada una de sus palabras.

Entre las dos consiguieron que los chicos las acompañaran a buscar a los supuestos perseguidores. Ambas estaban emocionadas y eufóricas.

Se internaban cada vez más en el bosque, Gabrielle cogida del brazo del chico que conducía y Monique detrás del otro moviéndose tímidamente.

-¿Estáis seguras de que era por aquí? –Inquirió Paul, así dijo que se llamaba el compañero de Gabrielle.

-Completamente. –Contestó ésta abrazándose más fuerte a él.

Para ellas, los chicos estaban haciendo su papel, proteger a las damas indefensas, a las doncellas en apuros. A ellos, se les hacía una sensación extraña, nunca habían hecho nada que se saliera de lo corriente en sus aburridas vidas en el pueblo.

A lo lejos, las hadas eran capaces de divisar una pequeña pradera, un círculo perfecto, completamente simétrica, tapizada por un verde perfecto y mullido; pequeñas flores rompían la monotonía de la hierba en el idílico lugar; los árboles iniciaban el bosque desde detrás de unas rocas que bordeaban los límites del prado, las ardillas corrían y jugaban pisoteando margaritas y tulipanes, y los pájaros cantaban entonando una musical y alegre melodía, haciendo del lugar algo maravilloso.

La máscara de miedo y fragilidad no dejó en ningún momento los rostros de Gabrielle y Monique, taparon la emoción que sentían al ver aquel lugar de forma imperceptible incluso entre ellas.

Llegaron a la pradera y se quedaron allí largo rato, cada una abrazada a su correspondiente chico.

-¿De veras no queréis moveros de aquí? –Murmuró Paul al oído de Gabrielle de forma sensual, completamente atraído por la belleza de ésta.

-Sí… estoy bien ahora. –Susurró ella, plenamente consciente de los sentimientos de él.

-¿Segura?

Ella sonrió y cogiéndole la mano con dulzura le levó a una de las rocas que delineaban el prado, la más alejada de Monique y su acompañante.

Paul no paraba de repetirse que lo que Gabrielle necesitaba era cariño, mucho cariño, alguien que en esos momentos pudiera aliviarle el susto, alguien que la hiciera olvidar que la habían estado persiguiendo, necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera.

Entre tanto, Gabrielle sólo imaginaba el modo en el que podría llevar a cabo su cometido sin que el amigo del muchacho que la acompañaba se percatase de lo que pasaba. Lo importante era la discreción, no sabía cómo iba a cumplir su misión su compañera. La chica sonrió.

-Paul… -Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Las palabras salieron de sus labios con un deje de preocupación.

-Yo… -Mientras hablaba Gabrielle no podía creer la facilidad con la que había cautivado al joven. –Tengo miedo. –Concluyó al fin.

-No tienes nada que temer… -Las mejillas se le iban enrojeciendo a medida que hablaba, y una de sus manos fue al cuello del hada, con una caricia suave que, pese a la reticencia de ésta a sentir tales cosas, la conmovió. La otra fue a la barbilla, sosteniendo el rostro de la chica muy dulcemente a escasos centímetros del suyo. –Estaré contigo para protegerte.

Los labios del chico lentamente fueron a juntarse con los de Gabrielle. Paul nervioso como estaba, no notó el embrujo del hada. Ella sonreía mientras le besaba, disfrutando de la sensación de tomar posesión del alma de alguien de esa manera, realmente, no sufriría mucho. Pausada y calculadamente, ella se fue separando de él, notando la respiración del chico cada vez más lenta. Paul la miraba sin comprender, un sopor extraño se apoderaba de él y de forma inesperada su cuerpo empezó a envejecer de forma alarmante. Sus cabellos se llenaron de canas y su piel de arrugas, sin embargo, en su expresión y su cuerpo aún se advertía que era joven, mucho. Era una imagen completamente desalentadora, terrorífica. Él no lo notó, para cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la expresión, éste no decía nada.

No había llegado ni iba a llegar nadie para salvarle, además, ya estaba muerto.

Gabrielle miró a Monique y vio que estaba en la misma situación que ella. Ambas volvieron a su forma original. Más radiantes que nunca. Los ojos de Claudia volverían a ver durante algún tiempo. Las hadas disponían de la juventud eterna. El intercambio de un alma por la supervivencia de la otra. Todo un juego para ambas.

Se encaminaron hacia su hogar, sin dirigirse la palabra, sin necesidad de hacerlo. Diversión, entretenimiento y el placer de vivir eternamente. No necesitaban más.

Fin.


End file.
